In Love With A Loser Naruto Love Part 9
by KiLLerKin
Summary: The Battle finally finishes and all that good stuff. It gets better and better but we Lose one very important charterer. T.T


[ Amaya's Point of View ]

"No physical attack can harm me." Kakuzu said as you watched him from behind Hidan. Then, as Shika and Choji mumbled to themselves, Hidan started laughing and you just looked at him.

"Cower in fear you pathetic atheists!" He shouted. "Yeah, now it's our turn! Kakuzu lets break this technique already!"

"Sure" He said and as he went to undo Shika's technique Kakashi came up behind him and jabbed him in the back with his Chidori. "H-how the hell? I couldn't even sense you, and you got me from behind."

"Too bad for you," Kakashi said madly. You just watched it still holding onto Hidan's Scythe.

"What the hell happened?" Hidan asked annoyed. "I thought physical attacks didn't work on you!"

"That's right! Kakashi-Sensei how did you?" Shika asked.

"I saw everything. I watched your iron skin technique. The seals you used were for an earth-typed nature manipulation." Kakashi explained.

"It only took me a second and you managed to read my seals at that speed?" Kakuzu asked a bit amazed. Unlike him you knew what everyone's abilities since you knew them all long ago. It was Kakashi's Sharingan that gave him the advantage that he needed. "And to use such a powerful lightning technique . . ." Kakuzu trailed off. You just looked at them. Kakuzu looked like he was in hell-a pain. "Now I get it! You're Sharingan Kakashi!" Kakuzu blurted out. You wanted to scream 'Duh you Dumbass!' but you held yourself back from the urge.

"Earth is weak against lightning." Kakashi said as if teaching this basic lesson to someone. "You got matched with the wrong guy. And now you're dead." You sighed lazily and looked over at Ino who's still standing behind that same retarded tree. Then you looked over at Shika. He was slightly crouched over. You smirked knowing his shadow was going to go away soon. His limit was up.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Shika yelled. Kakashi looked up knowing what was wrong with Shika. He quickly pulled his fist out of Kakuzu and he fell to the ground limply.

"Did he get your heart?" You asked Kakuzu a bit worried.

"You can't just go around getting killed out of nowhere. Man, you suck!" Hidan shouted at Kakuzu. You growled and hit Hidan in the back causing him to chock. "Hey!" He yelled at you and you just looked away with a smile.

"You're next." Kakashi said eyeing Hidan starting up his Chidori and charging him. You walked in front of Hidan and kicked Kakashi in the stomach, beating Kakuzu to the shot, causing him to get pushed into a tree, breaking it. You faced Kakuzu and stuck out your tongue, he just rolled his eyes at you. Then you notice all the other tree's started a domino effect.

"Cool!" You shouted cheerfully, jumping up and down not knowing your own strength. Hidan chuckled.

"Nice one Amaya. You just killed a forest." Your face went all sad.

"Awwwee You're right I did." You said with anime tears in your eyes.

"Anyway, let's slaughter these idiots!" Hidan shouted.

"So we can slaughter you too?" you asked him with a smirk. He just scoffed at you. You looked over at Kakuzu who unzipped his cloak and tossed it to the side revealing the masks on his back. You shivered. He looked so creepy shirt-less. Kakuzu crouched over and his stitching if you will started to unattach. Then, his masks protruded his body and made 4 of their own creatures. Even so one died shortly after it escaped Kakuzu's body. You shivered again. It was so gross. You looked over at Hidan and he was allowed to fully move again, that meant Shika's shadow had finally run out. Hidan did a little dance type thing and smirked at Shika.

"Finally I can move." He said happily.

"Here, you ass hole." You said and tossed him his scythe.

"Oh thanks' Amaya you're ever so sweet." He replied.

"Yeah I know." You smiled.

"So are you ready to kill them, Kakuzu, Amaya?"

"Mhmm" you said along with a nod from Kakuzu. Then Hidan started his laughing spell.

"I'm gonna go nuts, seriously, go crazy, non-stop insane on all of 'em!" Hidan shouted.

"Hidan, Amaya. Sit this one out. I'm going to fight him." Kakuzu said. You shrugged and turned away unlike Hidan who had a hissy fit.

"Hold up! No way! I'm getting really pissed that they keep tricking me! Let's do it like always Okay?" Hidan suggested causing me to turn back toward them. Kakuzu nodded and I Sighed.

"I'ma sit this one out. If you need my help I'll be over here." You said walking over and sitting by a tree. They both nodded and Hidan smirked licking his lips charging for Kakashi. You watched at Hidan randomly flailed his scythe around, Kakashi holding his weapon with Hidan's making that annoying *Cling* sound. Then one of Kakuzu's masks flew up behind Hidan.

"Fuuton, Atsugai!" Kakuzu shouted. The masked caused a huge wind storm and it pissed you off. Your hair was going everywhere and you had to dig your nails into the ground to avoid being blown away. On top of that there was random pieces of wood flying around and you had to dodge them. After is stopped a big piece of wood came crashing down almost getting you.

"Hey! Watch it you two!" You screamed standing up, your hair a complete wreak. It was poofed out to kingdom come and it looked like you just woke up and picked at it to make it poof up. You heard a laugh escape Hidan's lips. "Watch it Hidan!" You yelled at him trying to untangle and de-poof your hair with your fingers. Then one of Kakuzu's masks started to charge up. It was the lightning one. The out of nowhere you heard.

"Choji Shikamaru get away from that thing!!" you looked over to see Ino running toward them. You smirked. You hated her and now you could finally beat her ass. You stood up and finished fixing your hair. It looked okay now and you had no problem fighting.

"Raiton,Gian!" Kakuzu said as the mask attacked. Shika had a shield scroll but Kakashi got there and stopped the attack with his two hands. Ino jumped down and looked at the three of them.

"Are you okay?" She asked Kakashi.

"Well, I'll live." You heard him say. You just wanted to beat Ino's little ass. She was right there, but you wanted to wait till one of the others attacked first. Hidan made his way next to Kakuzu and you poofed next to Hidan.

"I thought you weren't going to fight." Hidan asked.

"I changed my mind." You said with a smile. Hidan put his hand on your head and ruffled up your hair. You growled waving his hand away from you.

"I'm impressed." Hidan said seriously. "You're the first person to survive that combo." He said.

"His Sharingan saved him again." You said.

"But can he keep it up?" Kakuzu asked doing some hand signs. Then one of the other masks came forward. "Katon,Zukokku!" He shouted as the masked creature opened its mouth spewing fire engulfing everything in its path. You were sort of worried about Shika though. Everyone was alright though; they got out just in time. As Kakashi jumped out of the smoke Hidan went after him again. You just stood next to Kakuzu watching as Hidan attacked Kakashi. They took a brake and Kakashi landed back over by his team. They started talking for a while and you sighed, getting very bored. Hidan and Kakuzu also looked pretty bored.

" Which one contains a heart taken from a shinobi I've killed. I'll have to stoke back up. . ." Kakuzu said.

"Yeah Amaya, don't piss him off." Hidan chuckled as I snarled at him.

"No need to worry Amaya. They're hearts will be perfect." Kakuzu said and I stuck my tongue out at Hidan playfully.

"Oh, by the way, does Konoha bury their dead?" Hidan asked dropping his scythe into the dirt, still holding the handle. " 'Cuz if they do it's gonna suck ass. Kakuzu's gonna be all, "We have to dig up the bounty and take him to the exchange point!" and Amaya will be all annoying."

"Hey!" You shouted puffing your cheeks out like a little kid. He just smiled and kept on talking.

"That fire-spitting bastard, I expected to get a little more mileage outta him but in the end he was worthless." Hidan complained.

"Says the ass who got his head chopped off," You mumbled under your breath enough for him to hear you.

"Shut your goddamned mouth Amaya!" He shouted turning to face you. He turned back to face the others. "I know you guys came here looking for your revenge, but that ain't-" you cut him off.

"Ain't Isn't a word dumb ass." you said twirling your finger like a English class teacher. He just T'ched.

"That _isn't _happening with your skills." Hidan finished pulling up his scythe to rest neatly on his shoulder. "I mean you all look like kids, about Amaya's age. I guess you were his students? With such a pussy for a teacher it's no wonder you can't handle us." He mocked.

"Hidan shut up. Stop being an ass hole." you told him getting pissed. After all Asuma was your teacher too. He just looked at you and faced them again after hearing Choji blurt something out.

"One of those priceless student-teacher bonds?" Hidan asked with a chuckle. "What a crock!"

"You bastard!" Choji shouted.

"What was so great about that dick head. You fat fu-" You interrupted Hidan as soon as you heard fat, by jumping onto his back covering his mouth.

"Uh-oh." You said looking over at Choji. Choji's face got all red as he charged toward you both. You jumped off his back, next to Kakuzu. As Choji neared Hidan pulled back his scythe and struck but missed. You looked and noticed Shika used his shadow to stop Choji. Hidan jumped up and went to strike Choji but Kakashi interfered. Hidan was still in the air and kicked Kakashi in the gut sending him into the ground. They continued they're little fight as you sighed noticing you were alone and Kakuzu was after Choji.

"Kakuzu-Kun~!~!~ I got dibs on the girl." You mused.

"Fine with me" He said as he hit Choji causing him to get engulfed in the tree. You weren't really paying attention to Hidan's fight because you got to fight, but you could hear his random shouts and yells. Ino through something at Kakuzu as he went to get Choji's heart, causing him to looked over and giving Shika enough time to attack. You charged at Ino.

"Long time no see." You said with a big smile.

"I see you haven't changed." Ino grimaced. You pouted.

"At least I'm not a whore.~" You sang with a smile still on your face.

"How could you smile after Asuma died?! You were one of his students too!" She shouted. Kakuzu glanced at you.

"Yeah well, I learned not to let relationships get in the way." You told her readying yourself for battle.

"What about Shikamaru?" She asked a bit sad. You sighed.

"That's different. Why do you think Kakuzu-Kun didn't attack him?" You said with a smirk. "He likes me more than Hidan~" You said motioning toward Hidan.

"Fuck you Amaya!" You heard him from afar.

"You wish!" You shouted back with a laugh. You looked back at Ino and your face got serious. "Let's see how good you got." you said as you charged at her. She blocked for a top attack but you skid down and knocked her off her feet. You then turned and kicked her in the head, as you slowed to a stop you stood up and watched her get up. She had a small trail of blood running down her forehead.

"You have gotten better. But you're not match for me." Ino said and you scoffed.

"My ass you're better than me! You couldn't make it the way I roll." You said sounding gangster knowing it pissed Kakuzu off. You heard him T'ch as he fought Shika and Choji. You noticed he had Choji in a choke hold and holding him up in the air. You growled. You hated the way Kakuzu fought; He doesn't even give them a chance. Ino stuck you, punching you out of your own little world. You looked at her and smirked. You kicked her in the stomach, causing her to fall forward as you pounded her down into the dirt, face first. You then stomped your foot onto her spin making her yelp in pain. You smiled and grabbed her hair and flung her into a nearby tree. She started to slowly get up as you grabbed her neck pinning her to the tree. "Who's weak now?" You asked, your eyes turning red. Ino's eyes widened.

"Sharingan. . ." She choked as your grip tightened causing her to gasp for air. You heard an explosion and looked over. Shika was throwing explosives. One was aimed for you and you let go of Ino's neck and jumped back next to Kakuzu.

"Nice fighting." Kakuzu praised. You smiled.

"Thanks" You said. You then closed your eyes and opened then to reveal your normal eyes. Hidan was moving around ruffling his own hair.

"Come one." He complained as he jumped over to you and Kakuzu. You looked down noticing you were in a puddle and started to jump in it.

"Dude that was weak," Hidan said to Kakuzu. "The hell are you doing Amaya?"

"Pooddlein' " You told him.

"Pooddle?" He asked. He looked down. "Oh. Puddle -.- "

"You got tricked by a shadow clone!" You shouted pointing at Hidan as if tattling on him. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Oops, you saw that?" He asked with a smile. You looked to see them talking over a new plan. You looked down and kicked up some water causing Hidan to get all wet and yuckie.

"Amaya. Knock it off you're an S ranked criminal. Act like one." He said sounding very mother like. You sighed.

"If I had a mom I'd say you sounded like her." You told him under your breath.

"I don't sound like a mom!" He shouted. You just smiled and looked away. Your gaze fell onto Shika and his team. They were still talking things over and it was really boring. Then Kakashi handed Shika something and it caught your attention. Then he started walking over to You Hidan and Kakuzu and made his shadow go after Hidan again. "Are my scythe and skills that scary?" Hidan shouted avoiding the shadow. Then, Kakashi started to attack Kakuzu again. You sighed since you were all alone again.

"One is the loneliest number that there ever was~" You sang with anime tears as you watched the two fight. You had to tell the truth though. You loved watching Hidan fight, he's so thick headed but can think on the spot. Then Shika got him and they landed on the ground. You laughed a bit seeing how annoyed Hidan was.

"Go Shikamaru!" Kakashi shouted. Shika made Hidan drop his scythe and said.

"Let's take a little walk together. Just you and me," You had to admit that was a creepy line. Shika then started to run into the forest and you went to follow them but Ino got in your way.

"Didn't you learn?" You asked. Ino charged at you and stuck but you jumped into the air avoiding it and jumped on her head and bounced off grabbed his Scythe and ran after them. "Good Luck Kakuzu-Kun~!~!~!~" You shouted as you ran off. You soon found then and jumped onto Hidan's back.

"Ya miss me Hidan-Chan!" You mused in his ear.

"The hell Amaya?!" He shouted and you just smiled at him. You looked up at Shika then to Hidan. "He's separating us from Kakuzu." He said.

"Kakuzu's a big boy he can take care of himself." You said. Then you looked around. You knew this place. You remembered playing here when you and Shika were little kids. You'd play ninja together and pull pranks on anyone else who interrupted you two. It was only children of the Nara Clan though. This was their property but you still didn't want them to play anywhere near you two. Then Shika stopped and you jumped off of Hidan's back.

"Thanks Jashin! Amaya you're so heavy." Hidan complained.

"What! I am not fat!!" You shouted at him. He scoffed.

"You weigh like a million pounds and you're always on my back. No wonder I have back problems!" He shouted. Shika was just staring at you two.

"My ass! If I am heavy it's because of these things!" You shouted referring to your breasts. He started laughing. "What now?!"

"You have no tits! You're s flat as a board!" He shouted. You face turned red.

"You know what Hidan! I Hope you get fucked in the ass with barbed wire! I followed you to help you but guess what! Fight on your own!" You yelled jumping up sitting on a tree branch.

"I don't need your help." He said.

"Yeah okay! You didn't live with Shika for 14 years!" You yelled at him crossing your arms. You hated how Hidan underestimates you. Shika sighed as he looked up at you. You face soon fell seeing his face. You weren't really going to tell Hidan all Shika's weak points, you just wanted to yell at him. Then Shika's shadow disappeared.

"You can only hold that shadow for about five minutes before it runs out." Hidan smirked at Shika. You bit your lip as you looked at Shika. "Now we're all alone. That's the best situation for me you dipshit!" He yelled and attacked Shika with the blade he keeps in his cloke. You gasped as he cut Shika looking over at him with a small cut on his cheek. Hidan then started laughing as he brought the blade to his lips, sticking out his tongue and licking the blood off the blade cleanly. His skin changed and he was now cursed. Shika was on the ground looking up at Hidan scared. Then Hidan trusted the blade into the palm of his hand and let some of his blood drip on the ground. He then started making the Jashin symbol.

"Everything's ready." Hidan chuckled as he looked at Shika. He held the blade above his head. "Die." He said as he drove the blade into his heart.

"Nooo!!" You shouted. You didn't want Shikamaru to die. He can't die.

. . . He has to have something up his sleeve. . . .

You watched on as Shika grabbed his chest, Hidan smiling evilly.

"The pain is glorious, isn't it?" Hidan said. You looked at Shika worried. You were worried for Hidan a little. But truthfully you didn't think Shika could kill him. Shika coughed then fell over, dropping Asuma's lighter.

"Shika!" You shouted and jumped down to his side.

"Amaya! What the hell are you doing get away from him!" Hidan shouted getting pissed. "He's the enemy!"

"I don't care! He's still my brother." You said and looked at Shika. Hidan sighed.

"Amaya. This is why you're so weak! You let your emotions get in the way."

"I don't care! Plus I'm mad at you so fuck off." You told him and looked at Shika. Then you realized that he wasn't bleeding.

"What a waste." Hidan said and you glared at him. "Lord Jashin must be disappointed. Anyway, Kakuzu should be done by now. Let's go Amaya." He said. You had no choice but to follow him, Kakuzu was your team mate and you had to catch back up with him. You poofed over to Hidan then you got this weird feeling and Hidan looked at you. "You okay Amaya?" He asked.

"I think something's wrong with Kakuzu-Kun." You said worried.

"Naw. Kakuzu fine let's go." He said turning around to go back also his skin changed back to normal. You heard something and so did Hidan. You turned just in time to see Shika slash Hidan's neck, breaking his headband.

"Hidan!"You shouted. Then looked at Shika. "Shika!" You shouted happily seeing that he was alive. Hidan fell to the ground and held his bleeding neck.

"Amaya move!" Shika shouted and you jumped back away to a tree branch. Shika's shadow wrapped around Hidan's arm and chest, you could tell Shika was really close to having no chakra left.

"You little prick." Hidan said to Shika then looked back at you. "Amaya' you trader!" He shouted. You looked down and away from the fight. "Why the fuck are you still alive?!" He asked Shika.

"I was just playing possum." Shika said looking at Hidan as he whipped away the fake blood from his cheek. "The blood on your blade isn't mine. It's your partner's." He said and you gasped. That means . . . Kakuzu got hurt, and he's not immortal like Hidan is. He could be dead.

"How the hell did you-?" Hidan asked.

"It didn't matter who, we just needed a chance to get some of Kakuzu's Blood. With this capsule that is," He said showing the blood capsule which had a small needle on it to extract the blood. He explained how Kakashi got the blood from Kakuzu when he first attacked and how he used it when him and Hidan were fighting. "That was our plan all along." Shika said with a smirk.

"Son of a Bitch." Hidan mumbled. You looked and noticed that Shika's shadow was starting to weaken. Then Hidan started to laugh. "Even a thickhead like me knows what's going on. Hell, any dumbass could figure out your technique after seeing it so often."

"What?" Shika asked.

"Your shadow isn't as strong as it was before. Five minutes is your limit. I can move!" Hidan said moving his arm up. He reached back and pulled the blade from his body. "When you bind someone the effect grows weaker as time goes by." Hidan got up and started walking closer to Shika. "You're almost outta chackra ain't ya? Huh?!" Hidan yelled as he looked down at Shika who just fell to his knees. He started to laugh as he raised his blade into the air ready to strike him. "Had you devoted your life to Lord Jashin, he might've saved you. Unfortunately, even if you converted right now he'd never forgive you, asshole!" He shouted as he started to thrust his blade toward Shika, but Shika gained control of his shadow and stopped him.

"I don't need your messed-up God's forgiveness!" Shika shouted. "Kageyose no Jutsu!" He shouted and all his shadow wrapped around Hidan along with the explosive tags that were hanging on them.

"You bastard" Hidan said softly. Shika's lips curved into a smirk.

"I still have enough chakra for this." Shika said and threw a knife over to a nearby symbol that he had made.

"What are you doing?!" Hidan shouted.

"Just wait and see." Shika said. Soon a hole formed underneath Hidan. It was deep enough to burry an elephant or something.

"What?!" Hidan yelled surprised of what was going on. "What the hell is going on?! When the hell did you set this up?!"

"I prepared this all before we came out here. Your curse killed my teacher. And you thought you'd get away with it?" Shika said and Hidan gasped. Now realizing he was in trouble. "That hole is your grave." Hidan laughed.

"I'll never die! Even if you destroy my body and leave nothing but my head. I'll escape somehow and when I do I'll find you and bite your fucking throat out!" Hidan shouted scared. He knew this was his end. Then you all looked over at a deer. The deer that the Nara clan raised, you remembered that. You jumped off the tree branch and walked over to one and pet it. "Deer?" Hidan asked. You looked at Hidan.

"This forest is a special part of the Fire Country. Only people of the Nara clan are allowed to enter." You told Hidan.

"That's right. And my clan will keep your trapped here forever." Shika said. You looked at Hidan, knowing he was going to die. He was your friend. A really good one at that, but this had to be done. He lived long enough yet you didn't want him to go. Hidan started to struggle as Shika threw the lighter at him exploding every tag that was on his body. You close your eyes and looked away. You heard his body falling into the hole piece by piece. You looked over when the smoke cleared and walked over looking down, as did Shika on the other side. You saw Hidan's bloody head, his skin was pale and eyes closed. Then his eyes snapped open and he started laughing.

"Man, this is ridiculous!" He shouted through his laughter. "You really messed me up." Then he stopped laughing and just looked up at you and Shika. "Lord Jashin will punish you both for this! He'll bring his vengeance down on both of you!!" He screamed.

"You're bullshit doesn't scare me." Shika said as he pulled out an explosive tag from his pocket. "You see we have very different beliefs. I Believe in the Will of Fire. And you're Lord Jashin or whatever isn't your God anymore. I am." Shika said and you looked at him. You've never seen him this serious before. "The only one bringing vengeance is me." Shika threw the tag next to where you were and you poofed over to him as it exploded sending rocks hurdling toward Hidan.

"Damn it Amaya do something!!" Hidan shouted. You just looked down at him then turned away. "Amaya you fucking trader!! Jashin will get your both!" He shouted, and that was the last thing he got to say before a bolder smashed his skull into pieces. You bit your lip. You did betray him, but for your brother. You were goinging to really miss Hidan but you had Shika back. You looked over at him and he looked at you.

"I'm sorry. . . "You mouthed to him. He smiled weakly.

"I know." He said. You felt a tear fall down your cheek as you threw yourself at Shika hugging him.

"I missed you so much Shika Nii-san." You said burring your face in his shoulder. You felt his arms wrap around you.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss you too." He said softly. You looked at him. "I guess your tough girl act is over and the old you comes back out." He said. You nodded. Then you both heard something creep up behind you. It was a deer. It started to dig up something when you realized it was Asuma's lighter. Shika smiled and let you go, walking over and picking it up. He flicked it open and lights it. You walked over to him and looked at it with him.

"I'm gonna miss him you know." You said softly.

"I know." He said looking back at you as he closed the lighter. "Let's get going. I'll explain everything to the other. Don't worried about it Amaya." You nodded.

"Thanks Shika." You said with a smile as you both started to walk out of the forest. You were walking behind Shika and you could hear someone approaching, well three people or was it two people and a dog? They couldn't see you since Shika was almost a head taller thing you.

"We found you!" A deeper voice said.

"You're my back up huh?" Shika asked a little amused. "You're a few minutes too late."

"Wh-what?" A familiar voice said. You couldn't help but mentally groan. It was Sakura. "Shikamaru! Don't tell me you beat an Akatsuki all by yourself!" She shouted.

"You're much more capable then I assumed." You heard a male voice.

"I guess." Shika said looking at the lighter again then put it in his pocket. "It was just one of those things I had to do myself, no matter what." He said. Then you started to get a tickle in your nose. And:

"Achuu." You sneezed and blushed as Shika looked back at you. You heard Sakura gasp.

"It's an Akatsuki!" She shouted. You looked down.

"Nice to see you too Sakura," You said annoyed but trying to be nice. Sakura gasped again. You looked up at her and Sakura looked at you.

"Amaya?!" She shouted. You nodded. "You're an Akatsuki?!" She yelled. You sighed.

"She WAS. But as of ten minutes ago she's not." Shika said and you smiled.

"She can't just leave the Akatsuki like that can she?! Wait! How the hell did she even get in the Akatsuki?!" Sakura yelled.

"I'd love to demonstrate on you but I'm not allowed too since it would most likely cause your death." You said with a small smile and Shika elbowed you. "What. You know I don't like her at all." You whispered to him. He just looked at you. "Fine I'll be nice!" You said pouting a bit.

"You got over your partner's death pretty quickly Amaya." Shika said as you all started to head back toward where Kakuzu was fighting.

"Yeah well. I figure that he lived too long." You told him with your nose in the air.

"What about your other partner?" He asked.

"Oh . . . Kakuzu-Kun. Well umm . . ." You said not sure of what to tell him.

"You mean that creepy guy?!" Sakura yelled. You and Shika both nodded. "Naruto is fighting him." She said. You froze. All the memories hit you. You're heart started to beat a bit faster and you realized you'll get to see the one you loved the most again.

Naruto


End file.
